1. Field
The following description relates to methods and devices for transmitting and receiving sequential content in a content centric network.
2. Description of Related Art
In contrast to an Internet protocol (IP) in which content may be obtained from an original possessor, a content centric network (CCN) allows a node at an intermediate position to reply to a content requester when the node stores the corresponding content. The CCN may have a “content request→content (or data) transmission” structure in which a node having the content, for example, a terminal, a relay, and the like, transmits the content, in response to a user transmitting a request for content.
Various services provided via the Internet may be provided in a CCN environment. For example, services such as a text chat, a voice chat, a movie file, and the like, may be provided using a successive data transmission. In this example, sequential content may be exchanged between nodes, in chronological order to support the services.
To exchange sequential content in the CCN environment, content may be requested through a prefix of a node providing sequential content (or data). However, the scheme may involve constantly transmitting a message that requests content regardless of whether desired content exists. Accordingly, the corresponding scheme may be inefficient and may increase a load of a network.